charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Francisco Dreamin'
Sand Francisco Dreamin' is the 14th episode of the fifth season and the 102nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary A demon attacks the Charmed Ones with dream dust he stole from a Sandman, causing their nightmares to come to life, Phoebe dreams about someone trying to kill her, Piper dreams she has a secret and sexy love, Paige feels alone and Leo dreams about something happening to the baby. The sisters must defeat their worries in their dreams, before they are destroyed. Ultimately Phoebe learns that her mysterious attacker is herself, Paige is afraid of being alone due to her secret birth, and Piper's lover is actually Leo. Leo ends up feeling closer to the baby when he feels it kick. The demon shows up expecting to have their nightmares backing him up and is shocked to see that they're not. Piper, annoyed with him, simply blows him up. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. 5x14Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x14Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x14Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x14Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x14Sandman.png|Sandman 5x14Tracer.png|Tracer Demon 5x14Elise.png|Elise (with Phoebe) 5x14Sophie.png|Sophie 5x14Ryder.png|Ryder 5x14Slappy.png|Slappy 5x14Axel.png|Axel 5x14Reporter2.png|Reporters 5x14Bill.png|Bill (with Elise) 5x14Sienna.png|Sienna 5x14SoccerMom.png|Soccer Mom 5x14BeccaWendy.png|Becca and Wendy 5x14BethOrton.png|Beth Orton Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Tracer Demons'' :T'''hese lower-level '' :''demons are prized :as mercenaries in '' :''the underworld :for their ability :to follow magical :prey across :different :dimensions. :Powerful :and cunning :they are nearly :impossible to :escape. '''Spells ''Sleeping Spell The Charmed Ones cast this spell to put themselves to sleep. That way they could find out what their dreams meant and they could make the characters from their dreams go away. :''Let we who waken from our sleep, :return at once to slumber deep. 'Potions' *Paige brought a vanquishing potion for the Tracer Demon, but he destroyed it with a lightning bolt before it could hit him. 'Powers' *'Astral Premonition:' Phoebe has an Astral Premonition of the Sandman being killed while dreaming. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the end of a streamer into her hands. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Super Strength:' Used by Axel to punch a Tracer Demon, causing him to fly through the lair. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Tracer Demon and Axel. *'Summoning:' Used by the Tracer Demon to summon the Sandman to the Physical Plane. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Tracer Demon to destroy a potion bottle and to attack Phoebe and the Sandman. He later used a lightning bolt to knock down Leo and to kill the Sandman and Axel. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Phoebe. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Tracer Demon. 5x14P1.png|Phoebe has an Astral Premonition of the Sandman being killed. 5x14P2.png|Paige telekinetically orbs the end of a streamer into her hand. 5x14P3.png|Leo orbing out. 5x14P4.png|Leo orbing in. 5x14P5.png|Leo orbing out. 5x14P6.png|The Tracer Demon is hit by Axel, who used Super Strength. 5x14P7.png|Tracer Demon fading out. 5x14P8.png|Leo orbing in. 5x14P9.png|The Tracer Demon summoning the Sandman to the Physical Plane. 5x14P10.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 5x14P11.png|The Tracer Demons destroys the potion with a lightning bolt. 5x14P12.png|The Tracer Demon attacks Phoebe and the Sandman. 5x14P13.png|The Tracer Demon attack Phoebe and the Sandman again. 5x14P14.png|Paige orbing Phoebe and the Sandman out. 5x14P15.png|The Tracer Demons shoots Leo with a lightning bolt. 5x14P16.png|The Tracer Demon fading out. 5x14P17.png|The Tracer Demon fading in. 5x14P18.png|The Tracer Demons kills the Sandman. 5x14P19.png|The Tracer Demon fading out. 5x14P20.png|Leo healing Phoebe. 5x14P21.png|Leo and Paige (with Piper) orbing out. 5x14P22.png|Axel fading in. 5x14P23.png|The Tracer Demon kills Axel. 5x14P24.png|The Tracer Demon fading in. 5x14P25.png|Piper blows up the Tracer Demon. 'Artifacts' *'Dream Dust' - Dust that causes good beings to dream. It is sprinkled in their eyes by Sandmen. When there is sprinkled too much Dream Dust in some one's eyes, the dreams of that person will come to life. *'Crystals' - Used by the Charmed Ones to trap their brought-to-life dream characters in Crystal Cages. Beings Magical Beings *'Sandmen' - They sprinkle Dream Dust in people's eyes, while they are sleeping. Axel offered bounties to Tracer Demons kill the Sandmen, because it would make people much more agressive, since they couldn't deal with problems from the subconscious in their dreams. *'Tracer Demons' - They worked for Axel and killed Sandmen. One of them also wanted to kill the Charmed Ones. *'Axel' - An Upper-Level Demon who ordered Tracer Demons to kill Sandmen. He was later killed by a Tracer Demon. Mortals *'Elise Rothman' - Phoebe's boss. She gave orders to reporters on articles they had to write. *'Sophie' - Phoebe's assistant at the Bay Mirror. She warned Phoebe that Paige was on the phone. *'Reporters' - Elise gave them subjects to write articles on. *'Bill' - A reporter at the Bay Mirror. Elise ordered him to write an article on a hostage in State Bank in North Beach. *'Sienna' - A character from Piper's favorite series. *'Soccer Mom' - She was screaming to Paige about a parking space. She was agressive, probably because her Sandman had been killed. *'Wendy and Becca' - Piper's friends. They helped Paige with the baby shower for Piper's baby. *'Beth Orton' - She performed at P3. Dream Manifestations *'Ryder' - A character in Piper's favorite series. When she was pregnant, she thought he was the perfect man and started dreaming about him. He was later brought to life due to too many Dream Dust in Piper's eyes. *'Slappy' - Paige's clown toy. In her dream of Piper's baby's baby shower, the clown said that nobody cared about the baby. He was brought to life due to too much Dream Dust in Paige's eyes. *'Chainsaw Murderer' - A mysterious killer that haunted Phoebe's dreams. He was brought to life due to too much Dream Dust in Paige's eyes. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Sand Francisco Dreamin' WB Trailer * The sisters use a modified version of the Awakening Spell used in season 2, Awakened. * The WB used the promo title Dreamspell. * Phoebe has her second Astral Premonition in this episode while she sleeps. This is the second of only three occasions in the series that Phoebe uses this advanced form of Premonition. * Along with Sin Francisco, this is one of two episodes to refer to the Charmed Ones hometown of San Francisco. * Piper comments the baby shower Paige is organizing is only a shower and not a 'coronation'. This echoes Phoebe's comment in "Brain Drain", who said that Piper was obsessing about their friend Wendy's baby shower, which she remarked was not a 'royal wedding'. Both scenes occurred in the kitchen and were references to the amount of food being prepared. * This is the first and only time that only three crystals were used to create a Crystal Cage. Usually the cages are made with five or six crystals. * Phoebe mentions that Piper is allergic to bees. * This episode scored 5.1 million viewers. * Phoebe's dream sequence touches on her previously established fondness of black and white horror movies, as well as her fear of the basement. References to other movies, books, mythology etc. *The title is partly based on "California Dreamin'" by The Mamas and the Papas, and partly on the Sandman (hence "Sand" instead of "San"). Glitches *When Phoebe gets healed by Leo up in the attic, the wound shown being healed is clearly from another shot. *At the scene where the sisters are going to sleep to enter their dreams Phoebe opens the conservatory door and clearly closes it again. Yet, when the camera shows Leo putting the Sandman's sand on them you can see the door is open. *Piper's pregnant belly disappears. Just after the baby is transferred back to Piper after Leo feels it kick, Piper's pregnant belly bump swells massively. Seconds later when she turns towards the Tracer demon her pregnant belly is missing completely (her abdomen is flat) and Leo has the belly again. When Piper turns back after blowing up the Tracer, she has the belly again. *When the masks in Pheobe's dream dissappear it is clearly shown that Allyssa's head is taller than the masked man's. *Paige's final line of dialogue in this episode - "I just hope we can stay awake long enough to enjoy it" - ''has clearly been edited in. International Titles *'French:' Le Marchand de Sable ''(The Mercant of Sand) *'Czech:' Dobrou noc (Good Night) *'Slovak:' Snívanie v San Franciscu'' (Dreaming in San Francisco)'' *'Russian:' Kogda ved'my spyat'' (When Witches are Sleeping)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' San Francisco soñado (San Francisco Dreamed) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Sueños de San Francisco (Dreams of San Francisco) *'German:' San Francisco träumt (San Francisco Is Dreaming) *''Serbian: Vesticiji snovi ''(Witch's dreams) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 5x14-01.jpg 5x14-02.jpg 5x14-03.jpg 5x14-04.jpg 5x14-05.jpg 5x14-06.jpg 5x14-07.jpg Screencaps 5x14-1.png 5x14-2.png 5x14-3.png 5x14-4.png 5x14-5.png 5x14-6.png 5x14-7.png 5x14-8.png 5x14-9.png 5x14-10.png 5x14-11.png 5x14-12.png 5x14-13.png 5x14-14.png 5x14-15.png 5x14-16.png 5x14-17.png 5x14-18.png 5x14-19.png 5x14-20.png 5x14-21.png 5x14-22.png 5x14-23.png 5x14-24.png 5x14-25.png 5x14-26.png 5x14-27.png 5x14-28.png 5x14-29.png 5x14-30.png 5x14-31.png 5x14-32.png 5x14-33.png 5x14-34.png 5x14-35.png 5x14-36.png 5x14-37.png 5x14-38.png 5x14-39.png 5x14-40.png 5x14-41.png 5x14-42.png 5x14-43.png 5x14-44.png 5x14-45.png 5x14-46.png 5x14-47.png 5x14-48.png 5x14-49.png 5x14-50.png 5x14-51.png 5x14-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5